


new year, new you

by orphan_account



Category: In The Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Theo Lives (In The Dark 2017), he lives and goes home to his baby because fuck this, reference to canon police brutality (against white people)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Uh, I'm... The very pregnant lady sent me. I'm here to make a statement.""Helen Weekes?""Maybe. Do you have a lot of very pregnant cops?"





	new year, new you

Theo hesitated in the door. The receptionist eyed him suspiciously. "Can I help you, young man?"

"Uh, maybe? The... the very pregnant lady sent me. I'm here to make a statement?"

The receptionist looked confused for a moment, then recognition shined in their eyes.

"Helen Weekes?"

Theo shrugged. Between holding a gun at the woman and driving her to the hospital, he couldn't recall her name. "Maybe. Do you have a lot of very pregnant cops?"

The receptionist eyed him for a moment longer then said, "Hold on a moment," and reached for a phone.

That evening, he was at home with Javine and their baby with a police escort outside, sent to watch over them. He told Javine to finish packing anyway.

\--

 _A few weeks later_...

The phone rang, and Helen answered. It was her boss.

"You're calling to congratulate me, too?"

"Not exactly," he said, and he sounded nervous. "Helen, I hate to do this when you're on maternity leave and everything, but uh... I have witnesses who claim that they saw you punch an injured woman, then grab her by the hair and force her to her knees. She is pressing charges for assault. Do you have anything to say about that?"

**Author's Note:**

> You're telling me I watched four episodes of this series only to have Theo die and the murderer of four teenage boys walking free?


End file.
